h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 2: Episode 13: Reunion
Reunion is 13th episode of season 2 of Mako: Island of Secrets. Synopsis On the night of the Full Moon, Zac and Erik swim to Mako Island and unlock the merman chamber, revealing a startling secret about Mimmi and even Zac himself. Plot Cam convinces Zac to work together with Erik and they devise a plan to sneak off to Mako during the next full moon to unlock the secret of the merman chamber. To prevent interference from the mermaids, Erik lies to Ondina when she asks him to keep an eye on Zac and the two mermen have Cam cover for them. Continuing with Evie's training, Sirena helps Evie learn to channel and control the moon's influence, so she doesn't lose control again. After Cam is caught lying by Sirena and Ondina, Ondina informs Mimmi so they can stop Zac. They and Rita are approached by Veridia, head of the mermaid council. She tells them that Zac must be stopped at any cost and has them lead her to the merman chamber. Rita, worried for Zac's safety, follows after as Veridia heavily implies that she intends to kill Zac. As the moon passes overhead, Sirena successfully teaches Evie to control the full moon's influence. As Zac and Erik try to decode the mechanism in the chamber, Veridia shows up with the girls, intent on stopping him. As she prepares to attack Zac when he refuses, Rita shows up and threatens Veridia with her own powers, remarking she knows that Rita is stronger. Veridia reveals that they cannot let the son of Nerissa, the most powerful mermaid to have ever existed access the chamber. Upon hearing her mother's name, Mimmi is confused and demands an explanation. Rita explains that her mother had a son whom could share visions with her and Zac is that son. He was never just a land boy from the start, the night he fell into the moon pool caused him to return to normal breaking an enchantment from Nerissa that facilitated the illusion that Zac was born on land. Upon hearing this, Mimmi steps in front of Veridia, refusing to allow her to hurt her newfound brother. Veridia orders Ondina to reason with Mimmi, but intent on staying loyal to her best friend and aware of Zac's good nature, Ondina joins Mimmi in defending him. As the moon passes and the chamber deactivates, Veridia deems Mimmi and Ondina traitors and they are banished from the pod. Back at Rita's, The news of Zac's true identity proves to much for him to bear. Feeling utterly overwhelmed, Zac rejects Mimmi as his sister and severs his connections with her and the other mermaids, including Evie. As the girls lament on his situation, Zac talks to his parents, who appeared to have broken down and tearfully told him the hard truth of who he really is; leaving him more scared, lonely, and confused then he has ever been. Credits *Sirena - Amy Ruffle *Ondina - Isabel Durant *Mimmi - Allie Bertram *Zac Blakely - Chai Hansen *Evie McLaren - Gemma Forsyth *Erik - Alex Cubis *Cam Mitchell - Dominic Deutscher *David - Rowan Hills *Rob Blakely - John O'Brien *Lauren Blakely - Laura Keneally *Veridia - Natalie O'Donnell *Rita Santos - Kerith Atkinson Trivia * It's revealed that Zac was born a merman, but his birth mother put a spell on him causing him to be unable to grow a tail. This spell was broken the night he fell into the moon pool. * It's also revealed that Zac is Mimmi's brother and the son of Nerissa. **Though, it is never mentioned who is older and who is younger. * Ondina and Mimmi are expelled from the mermaid pod of Mako Island for "disloyalty." * Although Nerissa's children were revealed to have had a mother from the sea, nothing was ever stated about their biological father; nor was it confirmed whether or not he was a human or merman. Also, it is unknown if they have the same biological father or if they even have one. * As of this episode Evie McLaren is the only land person to become a mermaid, much like Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick and Isabella Hartley (in her own moon pool, however) in H2O: Just Add Water. Gallery File:Merman Chamber Entrance.png File:Merman Chamber Sideways.png File:Merman Symbols.png File:Veridia Attacking Zac.jpg File:Veridia And Ondina.png File:Evie in Lunar Manipulation.jpg File:Zac and Parents.jpg Evie and Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg Merpeople in Grotto.jpg Cam and Evie Talking on the Phone.jpg Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Episodes